En Tiempos del Reloj de Arena
by Senshi Of Sadness
Summary: La continuación de 'Crónicas del Crepúsculo'. Una vez más Link debe hacer frente a todos los obstaculos mientras hace su nuevo juego, luchando por unas merecidas vacaciones. Emoticonos de cuando en cuando y algo OOC. R&R porfa.


**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes excepto los OC (personajes originales) no son míos. Son de Nintendo en su mayoría, aparte de referencias a 'Piratas del Caribe' (de Disney) y 'Monkey Island' (de LucasArts).

**En Tiempos del Reloj de Arena**

En algún lugar de océano pacifico, en concreto en una isla que por su tamaño podría llamarse privada….

Un hombre saborea su zumo de piña tropical, con pajita y sombrillita incluidas. Delante suyo hay un joven con pintas de pasar un calor tremebundo con su traje verde. En conjunto con ese traje lleva un gorro verde que no mejora su temperatura corporal.

Link: ¿Otro Zelda Shigeru?

Shigeru: Sí, Link. Otro más.

Link: ¿Para que consola?

Shigeru: La DS, ¿te parece bien?

Link: Como que no me puedo quejar.

Shigeru: Buen chico, me alegro que sepas quien manda.

Link: (Mirada mosqueada)

Shigeru: Bueno, yo estoy aquí de vacaciones así que si acaso le echaré una miradita de vez en cuando para supervisar y aparecer en los créditos.

Link: ¿Entonces quien es director esta vez? (realmente ya lo imagino, pero espero que esta vez de largas)

Shigeru: Oh, es Eiji Aonuma. Mi aprendiz.

Link: (Y últimamente director de todos los nuevos Zelda)

Shigeru: Seguro que te lo pasas bien.

Link: ¿Tiene relación con alguno de los que ya he hecho?

Shigeru: Sí, es la continuación del Wind Waker.

Link: (Continuación de juego con trifuerza + consola portátil Subsaga) Curro para nada. (Cara triste)

Shigeru: (Cara seria) Es el precio de la fama jovencito.

Link: Estaré por allí.

O-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-O

Más tarde en una ensenada desierta.

Link: ¿¿Por que me hacen currar los veranos?? ¿Encima el Pu&(! Mar de no acabar?

Guerrera P: ¿¿Que el nuevo es en el Mar del Tostón??

Link: (Ô.Ô) (En voz baja) ¿Que haces aquí Guerrera P?

Guerrera P: Ah, estoy de vacaciones. (Sonrisa)

Link: No me creo que sea casualidad que hayas acabado aquí.

Guerrera P: Es que he conseguido que me hagan Beta tester del nuevo juego (.)

Link: Enhorabuena. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Guerrera P: Pegué post-it en sitios estratégicos para formar un mensaje subliminar que dijese "Nombrar a Guerrera P Beta tester".

Link: ¿Podrías hacer uno que diga "No hacer trabajar a Link en verano"?

Guerrera P: No me importaría en absoluto, pero ya devolví el libro para hacer mensajes subliminales a la biblioteca.

Link: (¿¿Hay libros así en un biblioteca??) Que mala suerte.

Guerrera P: Creo que es hora de irse Link, me parece que están probando tus nuevas armas para este juego.

Link: (Se rasca la nariz muy fuerte)

Guerrera P: ¿A que viene eso? ¿Es una alergia?

Link: No, pero cada vez que me pica la nariz de esta forma, me suelo llevar un disgusto.

Guerrera P: Eso, por donde yo vivo, es que te vas a pelear con alguien.

Link: Es posible.

O-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-O

Por la noche, en un lugar que, a falta de una descripción mejor, llamaremos oficinas Nintendo (Aunque más bien se trate de un hotel de lujo, con las habitaciones en palafitos y con los ordenadores, curiosamente, en una cabaña destartalada que sirve de refugio cuando hay ciclones).

Eiji: Ah, hola Link. (Sonrisa)

Link: (Desganado) Hola…

Eiji: Quería presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros de aventuras, al señor Shigeru les cayó muy bien, ¡seguro que hacéis buenas migas!

¿?: Hello!

Link se vuelve lentamente hacia la propietaria de aquella voz, demasiado familiar y molesta como para no ser reconocida. Hay un hada azul pequeña revoloteando cerca de su hombro.

Link. ¿Navi?

Ciela: Me llamo Ciela, soy una amiga de Navi.

Link: (Dirigiéndose a Eiji) ¿Era absolutamente necesario que mi compañera sea un hada y encima tenga la misma voz de Navi para que me siga atormentando durante mis viajes y mis pesadillas?

Eiji: Emm, ella es algo menos parlanchina que Navi, por eso la he llamado en lugar de a tu vieja amiga. Además de ella tienes otro compañero más. Llegará ahora.

Link: (Que sea Jack Sparrow, que sea Jack Sparrow, que sea Jack Sparrow…)

Por la puerta entra un marinero delgaducho con ojeras de no haber pegado ojo en por lo menos una semana. Está sujetando una taza de café con el lema "I X3 Monkey Island"

¿?: ¿Es aquí la reunión?

Eiji: Link, te presento al capitán del barco, Lineback.

Lineback: (Tras sorber su café) Tu eres el grumetillo que me sacará tesoros del fondo del mar, ¿no?

Eiji: (En voz baja a Link) Acordamos que harías eso a cambio de que te lleve de isla en isla.

Link: (No debí usar Mascarón Rojo de leña. Pero hacía frío y encima mirarlo me daba escalofríos)

Lineback: Si me necesitan estaré vigilando en mi camarote.

Link: Oye una pregunta, ¿qué vigilas?

Lineback: (Con mirada de loco y miedo) A la chalada que va disfrazada de pirata. Si me coge me lo robara todo, todo.

Link: Si quieres le digo a Zel… digo, Tetra que no te moleste. (Es la única pirada disfrazada de pirata que conozco)

Lineback: Gracias pero no se llama Tetra. (Se va mirado por todos sitios como si fuera a aparecer la pirata de ninguna parte)

Link: (Fantástico, ahora tengo a un marinero paranoico y un hada irritante por compañeros. Si no se matan entre ellos, me matarán a mí)

O-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-O

En una isla no muy lejana de donde hemos estado narrando. En un pueblecito. En el interior de una biblioteca…

Bibliotecaria: (Con voz temblona de anciana) Y por favor recuerde devolverlo antes de la fecha señalada.

¿?: (Echando hacia un lado su flequillo negro) No se preocupe, devolveré enseguida "Mensajes subliminales y el arte de escribirlos". (Sale de la biblioteca con una sonrisa maliciosa)

Bibliotecaria: Que chico tan mono. Si no vistiese de oscuro se parecería al nieto de mi amiga… ¿Cómo se llamaban?

…………………………………………………………………………………

¿Podrán los nervios de Link aguantar su próxima aventura? ¿Le dejarán descansar algún verano? ¿Quién es misterioso personaje que ha cogido el libro de mensajes subliminales?


End file.
